Beach Of Memories
by Jaclyn Parker
Summary: Chapter 5 is up and waiting. Enjoy!
1. An Unexpected Return

Title - The Beach of Memories Category - Romance, Angst (lots and lots) Spoilers - None Keywords - R/T J, a bit o' P/C Disclaimer: Not mine. Never were mine. Never gonna be mine. Cause if they were mine the wedding (in the Nemesis movie) would have happened a LONG time ago. Nuff said. Hope you don't sue me. Summary - Sometimes life throws you a curve ball and you have to go with it, but at what price?  
  
"The Beach of Memories"  
By Jaclyn Riker *************************  
The sun-warmed sand squished between her toes as she ran down the long strip of Sandstone Shore. The rough wind pushed her from behind and blew her hair into her face, blocking her view. She brought her hand to her eyes, trying to get her hair out of the way, but only succeeded in getting sand in there too. She stood there and waited for her eyes to tear and rid themselves of the foreign entities. Wiping the tears away she noticed that it had turned from daylight into sunset. After adjusting to the change in the lighting, thirteen-year-old Kelly grinned with delight as she watched her five and a half year old sister being chased by their panting dad along the sandy coast. She turned her head towards the two fading suns and felt their glow warm her face.  
  
Kelly's favorite time of day was sunset at the shore. The glowing rays spread across the water making it look as though it had been set on fire. When she raised her head to the suns as she did now, she felt as though her skin was soaking up the rays and the light would shine out of her fingers and toes. Another peal of laughter made her eyes open and she caught sight of her sister being swung around in a circle by their dad.  
  
"I wish Mom could be here to see Jessie," thought Kelly wistfully. Then growing angry with herself, she shook her head.  
  
"She left over 5 years ago, forget her already!" She muttered to no one.  
  
Hearing unconfined laughter, she looked again towards the heartwarming sight of her family and tried to quiet her aching heart. Her dad had given up trying to catch her younger sibling and was coming towards her.  
  
"Hey Sunshine," he called smiling. " Watch Jessie while I go start dinner, okay?"  
  
"Sure." Kelly said smiling back. She turned and made sure Jessie was safely away from the rising tide. She needn't have worried, because Jessie had apparently found a small tide pool and was examining its contents.  
  
Turning back, she asked her usual question. "Hey Dad, what are we having for dinner?"  
  
"Umm...I don't know. What should we have?" He said trying to act dumb.  
  
"How 'bout Arcadian barbecue, like we do every Friday night?" She said laughing.  
  
"Righto, Sunshine!" Captain William T. Riker said running towards their beach house that was built a short run up the beach. "Be in the house in about 15 minutes to wash up, okay?"  
  
"Sure." she said again and watched her dad disappear into the house. She looked up and saw the seagulls dive into the sea and catch their own dinner. Pivoting on her heels she looked again for her sister's whereabouts.  
  
Just as Kelly spotted her, she noticed that Jessie was no longer admiring the tide pool and was standing very still. She saw that the little girl was mesmerized by something and followed her gaze to what she was staring at. It was a beautiful woman, in a long peach summer dress, with a face Kelly recognized immediately.  
  
"Jessie... Jessie!" Kelly's attempt to bring her sister back, did not work. She grew desperate to get her away from the woman, who was approaching.  
  
"Jessica Elizabeth Riker! Get over here, NOW!"  
  
That seemed to do the trick. Jessie snapped out of her daze and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. When she reached Kelly, she hurled herself into her arms.  
  
"Kelly, do you see her? Do ya? She looks like the picture of Mommy. Don't you think so?" Jessie said gasping for air.  
  
"Jess, get in the house." Kelly said drawing a sharp breath.  
  
"But. but..." Jessie stammered looking surprised when her big sister ignored her question. Kelly had always prided herself on the close relationship she had with her younger sibling and understood that for her not to answer a question was sort of sacrilegious to Jessie.  
  
"Go on, I'll be there soon. I promise." Kelly said in earnest. Then, she noticed that the woman was nearing faster than she anticipated. Giving Jessie a hard push towards the house, she whirled around to meet her oncoming enemy.  
  
"Hello, Kelly. You've grown so much," the woman said softly.  
  
"Of course. It's been five years. People do grow." Kelly said keeping her voice even.  
  
"Of, course." the woman replied her eyes softening and looking as if she were about to cry. Kelly felt the lady's emotions as if they were her own and felt like she ought to say something, but clamped down on the instinct. Her friends and family often called her empathic sense a gift, but Kelly just regarded it as a curse inherited from the woman she hated.  
  
"How have you been? And your dad and little Jessica?" the woman asked quietly.  
  
"We're fine." Kelly said emphasizing the word fine and she wrapped her arms around her stomach as if to protect herself.  
  
"I've missed you all so much," the woman said stepping closer.  
  
"Stop this!" Kelly screamed covering her ears and stepped back counteracting the woman's movement.  
  
"Stop what, Kelly?" the lady asked.  
  
"This...this false act of caring. You don't care about us!" Kelly said her eyes starting to water.  
  
"You know that's not true, Kelly. Of course I care about you." The woman said spreading her hands in front of her.  
  
"What do you want from us?" Kelly said trying not to scream at the woman who had deserted her years ago about how much she hated her.  
  
"To be apart of your lives again," she replied.  
  
"No, you just stay away from my family." Kelly said with vengeance.  
  
"It's my family, too. I'm your mother." Deanna Troi-Riker said, just as angry now.  
  
"No, don't ever say that to me. You gave up that title when you left me and Dad with a newborn baby and no explanation."  
  
"There were circumstances behind that and if you give me a chance to explain..." Deanna said and stepped forward again, but Kelly refused to let her near.  
  
"I don't want to hear your sorry excuses. Don't you get it?" Kelly said incredulously, her eyes flashing. "I hate you! Daddy hates you! As for Jessie she doesn't know any better, but that's our fault. We never told her the truth. We never told her that her mother didn't want her."  
  
"Oh, Kelly." Deanna sighed, but Kelly went on.  
  
"We told her that her mother had to go away and that it would be just her, Daddy, and me and that's the way it has been. We don't need you nor do we want you in our lives. We are doing just fine." Kelly finished and spat the word fine at her mother. Deanna was about to speak when Will's voice floated out on the slight summer breeze.  
  
"Kelly, stop, honey." He said and appeared to her right. "Go into the house and watch Jessie."  
  
Kelly looked at him as if he had lost his mind and shook her head.  
  
"No, Daddy. I won't leave you out here with her!" Kelly said stubbornly and gripped his arm.  
  
"It'll be okay, Sunshine. I need to talk to her alone." Will said, cupping her face in his hands lovingly and before she could protest again he shooed her towards the house. "Go on."  
  
Kelly looked at him worriedly, but did as he said. She glanced back only once to meet his reassuring gaze before turning and running the rest of the way to the house.  
  
The rough sand that had felt so good to her earlier was now cold and dug into the bottom of her feet as she ran. The sun's glow was gone and was replaced by the darkness of evening falling over their beloved beach, making Kelly hug herself as she walked up the wooden stairs to the porch. She stopped before entering the house and turned to watch her parents on the beach. Her father was nodding to whatever She-as Kelly was going to refer to her as-was saying. Kelly watched intently as he motioned in her direction and then in utter disbelief as they began to walk back towards the house. Kelly whirled around and stalked into the house, startling Jessie who was sitting at her play table and coloring.  
  
"What's the matter, Kelly?" Jessie asked running over to her big sister and giving her a big hug.  
  
Kelly looked down into Jessie's innocent face and felt tears well up in her eyes. "Nothing, Little One."  
  
"Is Daddy talking to that lady?" Jessie asked and at Kelly's nod added hopefully, "Is it Mommy?"  
  
Kelly stiffened at the question and wasn't quite sure how to respond, when the door opened and their parents walked in.  
  
"Daddy!" Jessie cried and let go of Kelly to race over to William. He lifted into his arms and gave her a hug.  
  
"Hey, Baby." Will said and he turned to face the woman by his side. "Jessie, this is Deanna."  
  
"Hi," Jessie said shyly and leaned closer to her as if about to tell her a secret. "You're my mommy, aren't you?"  
  
Deanna looked to Will for help and then caught sight of Kelly's angry face.  
  
Will saw it also and swallowed hard. Finally he nodded and said, "Yes, Jessie. This is your mother."  
  
"I knew it!" Jessie shouted happily and forcefully leaned herself towards Deanna so that she was transferred into the woman's arms. Deanna stood shock still for a moment and then hugged the little girl close to her. She looked up at Kelly and saw that the girl was glaring at her, eyes filled with hate.  
  
"Kelly," Will started, but she cut him off.  
  
"How could you, Daddy?" Kelly asked and without letting him say anything, turned on her heel and ran up the stairs. Her bedroom door slammed shut moments later and both adults downstairs winced at the sound.  
  
"Jessie, go wash up for dinner." Will said and Deanna put the child down.  
  
Jessie began to head for the bathroom, but looked back at Deanna.  
  
"You won't leave?" she asked biting her lip in worry.  
  
"No, Sweetheart, I won't leave. I promise." Deanna said smiling sadly. The little girl smiled and ran off to do as her father said.  
  
Will sighed and looked up the stairs to where Kelly had disappeared. "I should go talk to her. I'm sorry about that."  
  
"Will, don't be sorry. She is only twelve. I have been gone for five years. What is she supposed to think?" Deanna said placing her hand on his arm in a comforting gesture. She wasn't ready for the shot of pure heat that it sent through her body to touch him again. His eyes met hers and his surprised expression told her that he had felt it too. She let go abruptly and stepped back. He cleared his throat and looked once more to the stairs.  
  
"Well, even so I should..." he began, but he stopped short at the sight of Kelly coming down the hallway with a backpack on and her sleeping bag in her hand.  
  
"Kelly Marie Riker, where do you think you are going?" Will asked, putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"I am going to sleep at Bri's house. Her mom said it was okay." Kelly said not even glancing at Deanna. Brianna Landing was Kelly's best friend and as it happened the Landing's were their closest neighbors. They owned the beach house about a mile down and Kelly often walked there to sleep over or vice versa.  
  
"I'm going to go see if Jessica needs help." Deanna said, seeing that Will was going to protest and decided to let the two of them talk it out. Even though Deanna felt it was a good idea that Kelly go, she knew that her opinion wouldn't be well received by the young girl.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry if you want to go to Brianna's house, but I want you to stay home." Will said, after Deanna was gone. He was about to tell her to call the Landings back, when Kelly's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Daddy, please." She whispered and dropped her sleeping bag to the floor. "I can't stay here with her. Please let me go."  
  
Will opened his arms and she flew into them, crying into his chest. Will thought hard and finally nodded. He knew that this was all too much for his older daughter and that she would be fine at Brianna's house. Maybe it would give her some time to think about what was happening.  
  
Kelly said her thanks and picking up her sleeping bag again, she brushed the tears off her cheeks with the back of her hand and kissed him goodbye.  
  
"I'll pick you up around ten tomorrow morning." Will said and she nodded. "And no tricks into staying later, Sunshine."  
  
Kelly giggled and nodded again. Deanna came back into the room holding Jessie's hand and Kelly's smile turned into a scowl.  
  
"Where ya going, Kelly?" Jessie said letting go of Deanna's hand and racing over to her older sister.  
  
"I'm sleeping over Bri's house. I'll be home tomorrow." Kelly said and kissed Jessie's cheek.  
  
"Don't you wanna stay home and see Mommy?" Jessie asked, frowning.  
  
"She's not my mother." Kelly said icily, making Jessie blink in surprise.  
  
"Kelly..." Will warned his daughter, but she turned a glare on him.  
  
"She can be Jessie's mother, but she won't be mine. I don't have a mother anymore." Kelly said and with that she walked out the front door.  
  
"Daddy?" Jessie said, her voice small and worried.  
  
"It's okay, Baby. Come here." Will said and opened his arms for Jessie to snuggle into. "She's just scared. It's been a long time since she's had a mommy and she doesn't want anything to change."  
  
"But with Mommy here, everything will be better." Jessie said displaying a child's simple logic.  
  
Will looked at Deanna, who gazed back at him in an almost hopeful stare.  
  
"Yes, Jessie. It will be better," he said and Deanna smiled at him, and then suggested that they eat. 


	2. Girl Talk

Kelly lay on her sleeping bag and stared up at the glow-in-the dark stars on the ceiling. Frowning in deep concentration she blew a large bubble out of the strawberry flavored bubble gum. The loud pop made her giggle as well as her friend on the bed to her left.  
  
"That was a good one." Brianna Landing said, her head appearing over the side of the bed. Her long blonde hair slid to hang over her face, covering her bright green eyes. Brianna sighed and shoved it out of the way then pointed to Kelly's other side. "Can you hand me that hair band by your head?"  
  
Kelly turned to look next to her and seeing what her friend was pointing to, picked up the hot pink band and playfully flung it at her.  
  
"Hey! I said hand it to me, not fly it to me!" Brianna said, laughing as she rolled over to grab the band that had whizzed by her head. She quickly put her hair up into a high ponytail, the long golden strands still reaching past her shoulders. Resuming her position so she could look down at Kelly, she sighed again. "I wish I had your hair."  
  
"My hair? Eww, it's so dull, Bri." Kelly said, fingering a lock of said subject.  
  
"Dull?" Bri sat up on her elbows and gazed at her in shock. "Are you nuts? Your hair is gorgeous. Look at it! It's black as ebony and shines without you ever having to put anything in it. I mean, you brush it then walk out the door and you look great everyday."  
  
Kelly pulled a piece of her dark hair out in front of her face to try and study it, but only succeeded in becoming cross-eyed. The two girls broke down into giggles again and they tried to stifle it as a knocking came on the door.  
  
"Girls, it is 2250. Lights out and go to bed. You are lucky I let you stay up this late."  
  
"Yes, Mom. We're going to bed now." Bri replied, rolling her eyes at Kelly, who buried her face into her pillow to muffle the sound of her giggles.  
  
"Uh-huh." Susan Landing said, in the tone that parents often used when they didn't believe a word their child was saying. "Well, goodnight you two. Love you."  
  
"Night!" The two of them said with Brianna adding, "I love you too."  
  
They waited until they heard the master bedroom door shut before they even ventured to talk again. It was silent for a short time, but Kelly soon spoke up. She lifted a strand of her hair again and sighed quietly.  
  
"I get my hair from...her. My blue eyes are like my dad's, but he always says that I look more like..." Kelly trailed off and Bri bit her lip, before speaking.  
  
"What's she like?" Brianna asked, curiously.  
  
"I don't know." Kelly said truthfully.  
  
"Well, why did she say she left in the first place?" Brianna asked her face puzzled.  
  
"I don't know." Kelly said again. "I split when I found out she was staying."  
  
"Don't you think you should let her tell you why she left?" Brianna asked, gently.  
  
"Why should I let her explain? What could there possibly be to explain? She left us...just up and left one day without saying good-bye. Give me one good reason I should let her tell me excuses."  
  
"Because there might be a good reason she left. Besides, she is your mom, Kel." Bri said and Kelly glared up at her.  
  
"Was. Was my mom," Kelly snapped and Bri's eyes widened. Kelly sighed and lowered her gaze to where her fingers were entwined. "Sorry."  
  
"Sokay." Brianna said and then added, "Wanna change topics?"  
  
"Please." Kelly replied, pulling the top of her sleeping bag over her.  
  
"Okay...so what's with you and R.J. Picard?" Brianna asked, grinning as Kelly sat straight up.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Kelly asked, her eyes wide.  
  
"Rumor has it that you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend." Brianna said, trying to hold back a laugh at her friend's shocked expression.  
  
"What? No! I mean...we've grown up together. He is my best friend...after you of course. I mean...I call his parents Aunt and Uncle...he is sooooo not...uh..." Kelly stammered and Brianna just nodded her head. Finally Kelly stopped and sighed saying slowly, "No, he's not my boyfriend."  
  
"And you don't want him to be?" Brianna asked, watching Kelly closely.  
  
"No, of course not." Kelly said, a blush creeping up onto her face.  
  
"Good, so then if I wanted to ask him to the movies or something..." Brianna said slowly.  
  
"Don't even think about it!" Kelly said too quickly and then she realized that she had fallen right into her friend's trap. Groaning, she flopped back onto her pillow and covered her face with her hands.  
  
Brianna burst out laughing and leaned over to whisper, "Hey, if it helps, he likes you too."  
  
Kelly uncovered her face and peered up at Brianna. "Really? How do you know?"  
  
"He told Bobby Sutton, who told Jimmy Patron, who told Helen Shooter, who told me." Brianna said and Kelly couldn't help but grin. The two girls looked at each other for a moment before letting out an excited squeal and erupted into laughter.  
  
"Girls!" Came Susan's voice and Brianna quickly told the computer to shut the lights out. It didn't help, however, and they desperately tried to calm down, but only ended up laughing harder. After a while, the last of their giggles died away and both girls snuggled into their respective beds. In the dark, Kelly reached up and unconsciously twirled a piece of her dark hair.  
  
"What if she leaves again?" Kelly asked softly, her eyes narrowed. She heard Bri shift in the bed and although she couldn't see the details of her friend's face in the dark, she knew that she was looking at her.  
  
"Your mom." Brianna said, just as softly. It was an unnecessary clarification since they both knew that was whom Kelly was talking about, but she had felt as if she needed to ask.  
  
"What if..." Kelly's voice grew tight and full of tears. "What if I begin to love her again and she leaves?"  
  
Brianna thought quietly before saying, "What if she doesn't? What if she wants to stay, but you push her away?"  
  
Kelly stayed quiet and didn't respond to her friend's question. After a moment of silence she heard Bri sigh and whisper goodnight. Kelly echoed her and closed her eyes, only to open them seconds later. She heard Brianna's breathing go deep and even and knew that she was already fast asleep. Sleep wouldn't come easy to Kelly though, as her friend's question ran through her head. Frowning, she looked up once more to the stars on the ceiling. Maybe what they said was true, maybe the truth was in the stars. She peered up at them for what seemed like forever, but nothing came to her on how to proceed with the fact that her mother was back in her life. Kelly closed her eyes and turned on her side, silent tears flowing down her cheeks as she cried herself to sleep. 


	3. Distant Memories

Will picked Kelly up at exactly ten the next morning, wearing a white cotton button down shirt and khaki slacks, a pair of sunglasses on his handsome face. Giving Brianna and her family a hug good bye, Kelly walked home side by side with her father.  
  
"Have fun, Sunshine?" Will asked and Kelly nodded her head. After a moment of silence, she looked up at him.  
  
"Where is she?" Kelly asked, trying to sound disinterested.  
  
"At home, with Jess." Will answered her and Kelly stopped short.  
  
"You left Jess alone with her?" Kelly asked incredulously and fear shone in her eyes. Her voice rose to become almost hysterical. "What were you thinking? What if she decides to leave again and takes Jess with her?"  
  
Will grabbed Kelly's shoulders and shook her. "Kelly, stop! She wouldn't take Jess away from us and she is not leaving again."  
  
"You don't know that!" Kelly said and shook her head vehemently. Tears threatened to fall, but she kept her brave front up. "You don't."  
  
"Oh, Kelly." Will sighed deeply and in one rough, yet at the same time tender, movement he pulled her to him in a huge bear hug.  
  
Kelly stiffened before relaxing into his embrace and hugging him back hard. They stood there in the sun, until Will felt Kelly begin to release him. He let go and tucked a lock of her black hair behind her ear, making her smile. She took his hand and they continued their walk home.  
  
"When we get home, take a shower, get changed, and then pack an overnight bag. We are going to go have dinner at a nice restaurant with the Picards and then we are staying over the night." Will said and Kelly nodded, keeping her head down so he couldn't see the secret little smile she wore.  
  
That smile disappeared as she caught sight of Deanna on the wooden porch, holding Jess on her hip. Deanna wore a pale lavender skirt and matching top, her dark curls piled up into a mass held with a lavender clip. Jess was dressed in a flowing skirt of light green that reached her tiny knees and a light green top with tiny sequined butterflies on it.  
  
Jess waved and Will waved back, but Kelly just gripped his hand tighter. They reached the porch and Jess scrambled to get down. The young girl raced over to Kelly and threw her arms around her older sister's waist.  
  
"Missed you!" Jess said and Kelly couldn't help the loving smile that appeared on her lips.  
  
"I missed you too, Little One." Kelly said and ran a finger down Jess's baby soft cheek. With Will's chocolate brown hair along with his blue eyes, there could never be any doubt that she was his child. Kelly frowned slightly and fingered Jess's hair, which was back in a classic French braid. A distant memory played in the back of Kelly's mind.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Mommy, will you braid my hair today?" Young seven year old Kelly asks, rushing over to where her mother sits, brushing her own black hair.  
  
"Of course. Anything for my Little One." A loving voice says, as smooth and gentle hands reach out to pull her onto a soft lap. The tugging sensation begins on her head and Kelly lets her eyes drift shut.  
  
"All done, Little One." The voice says moments later, but little Kelly doesn't open her eyes. She just leans back and smiles as she feels slender arms encircle her. Feeling a soft kiss being pressed against her hair, the young girl smiles.  
  
"I love you, Mommy." Kelly says and snuggles into her mother's safe and strong embrace, feeling as though nothing could hurt her.  
  
****************************  
  
Kelly blinked quickly and bit her lip hard. Her mother had left not more than two weeks later. She hadn't realized that she was staring at Jess until Will's voice broke into her head.  
  
"Kel? Sunshine, are you all right?" Will asked and she just gave him a look as if she had just remembered he was there.  
  
"Kelly, I would be more than happy to braid your hair too." Deanna said, stepping forward, her hand reaching gently for the girl. Kelly felt unbridled and unexplained panic rise up in her and she took a giant step back.  
  
"No!" Kelly cried, wrapping her arms around herself. "Don't touch me!"  
  
With that Kelly turned and ran into the house, leaving a shaken Deanna and Will. Jess began to cry softly and Will drew her close to his side, trying to shush her.  
  
"What just happened here?" Will asked, his eyes wide.  
  
Deanna gave him a sad smile and said, "One step forward and two steps back."  
  
It wasn't a half hour later when a somber Kelly came back out to where they were waiting on the porch, dressed in a pale blue sundress with a matching choker necklace and flat sandals. Her own dark hair was usually in the same natural curls Deanna had, but today she had blown it straight with the ends curled softly. Even so, the resemblance to Deanna was uncanny.  
  
Will had gotten the hover car ready, putting their bags in the trunk, and was now buckling Jessie into her car seat. He walked back up the porch where Kelly and Deanna stood in an awkward silence.  
  
"You look beautiful Kel. So grown up." Will said and Kelly gave him a hundred watt smile. Will looked at Deanna and smiled at her. "All my girls look beautiful."  
  
Kelly's smile quickly evaporated and she headed towards the car, ignoring Deanna completely. Deanna watched as the child climbed into the back seat of the hover car and Will buckled her up as if she were still as small as Jessie. The look of total adoration in Kelly's eyes when she looked at Will was like an arrow in Deanna's heart. Will said something making the girls laugh. Kelly said something back and this time it was Will who laughed. Kelly continued to talk to him in an excited chatter, moving her hands to accent her words. Deanna took a deep breath and made her way down the wooden steps and over to the car. Climbing into the passenger seat, she noticed that Kelly had stopped talking abruptly and was now staring stonily out the window. Deanna's eyes met Will's and he reached over to squeeze her hand. She gave him a small grateful smile and settled back into the seat.  
  
Jessie began to chatter on about her new tumbling class, while Will and Deanna nodded and made comments when necessary. Soon enough, Jessie's talking slowed and Will glanced in the back to see her head beginning to droop and fall into a light sleep. Deanna saw Kelly watching her in the rearview mirror and caught the child's gaze. Kelly's eyes were thoughtful until she realized that Deanna was watching her too. Her eyes changed back into a cool icy blue filled with wariness. She scowled and again turned to look out the hover car window. Although she glanced into the rearview mirror a couple more times Deanna never saw Kelly look at her again. About twenty minutes later, Jessie was startled into being awake by the loud sounds of a building being constructed. Yawning and rubbing her eyes, she spoke up loudly.  
  
"I'm hungry, Daddy. Can we stop and have a snack now?" Jessie asked, in a pleading voice.  
  
Deanna turned in her seat and smiled at the little girl, then turned to Kelly.  
  
"How about you, Kelly?" Deanna asked, cheerfully. "Are you hungry?"  
  
The child continued to stare out the window and remained silent. Deanna sighed and turned back around to face the front. Will decided to try this time, catching Kelly's gaze and frowning when he noticed she was still scowling.  
  
"Hey, Sunshine." Will said, winking at his older daughter. "You hungry yet? Cause I think that we are all gonna hafta eat you if we don't stop at that diner over there."  
  
Kelly's scowl turned into a small smile as she listened to her father. She nodded slightly and he winked again, making her smile grow. Deanna felt a huge stab of envy in her heart, but was determined not to let it show how much she was hurting.  
  
Will pulled into the parking lot and Jessie wiggled anxiously to get out of her seat. Kelly and Deanna reached over at the same time to unbuckle the small girl, causing for their hands to bump. Kelly recoiled as though she had been burned and practically flew out of the car. Deanna felt on the verge of tears and through blurred vision struggled to get the car seat undone. By the time she finished, Will and Kelly were waiting for them inside the restaurant. They had already been seated and Kelly had sat as close to Will as possible. Deanna lifted Jessie into the booster seat on the other side of the booth. As soon as she sat down next to the little girl, the child piped up.  
  
"Mommy, I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
Deanna smiled and got up to take her to the restroom. Suddenly Kelly appeared to her right and snatched Jessie's hand away into her own.  
  
"I'll take her." Kelly said forcefully and coolly. "I always have."  
  
There was a deliberately accusing tone in her voice and it made Deanna take a step back, looking as if she had been hit. For a second guilt flashed across Kelly's young face, but was soon replaced by cool indifference. She led a surprised Jessie away towards the bathroom without another word. Deanna felt Will tug on her hand and she let herself fall blindly into the seat next to him. She leaned her elbows onto the table and covered her face with her hands. Will pulled them away and looked at her closely. Tears were flowing down her face silently and she let him wipe them away with a napkin. She took another and blew her nose, trying to get back the reserve she had lost.  
  
Looking at Will she took a deep breath and said, "She hates me. My beautiful daughter, one of the things that kept me going these five years, hates me."  
  
"She doesn't hate you, Dee." Will said, shaking his head. "She just doesn't understand."  
  
"How can she when she won't even let me explain?" Deanna asked, spreading her hands out in front of her.  
  
"Maybe Beverly and Jean-Luc can help reach her. She grew very attached to Beverly after..." Will trailed off and Deanna raised her chin.  
  
"After I abandoned her." Deanna finished for him.  
  
"Dee, you didn't abandon her. We both know that." Will said, cupping her cheek in his hand and she leaned into it gratefully.  
  
"We know that, but she doesn't. That's the whole point, Will. We have to think of this from her point of view. She is angry and hurt and very confused right now. We have to take it slow, for her sake." Deanna said and after a long sigh he nodded his agreement. Deanna turned her face and kissed the inside of his palm, just as the two girls returned to the table.  
  
Kelly's eyes widened at this gesture and also at the fact that Deanna had taken her place by Will. She glared at both adults and ungracefully plopped herself down next to her sister. Silence ensued throughout the small meal, icy from Kelly and awkward from the two adults. Jessie sensed the tension and ate her side of Earthen cheese fries in quiet too. They all piled back into the hover car twenty minutes later and continued on their way. Kelly wouldn't talk to either of them now, angry with Will as well, and just glared out the window. He had caught her gaze once, but it had been so full of betrayal and hurt that he had looked away first. Will and Deanna exchanged a look, conveying each other's thoughts, which happened to be the same thing. They hoped that the Picards could help break the wall around their daughter's heart, if only enough to let her hear the truth she so desperately needed. 


	4. Old Friends Reunite

They reached the Picard home around 1630 and Deanna had a fluttering in her stomach at the thought of seeing her old friends again. She glanced at Will who gave her a wide grin and winked.  
  
"Oh, please!" Kelly said in a disgusted tone, followed by a loud sigh. Without a glance she roughly opened the hover car door and then stepped out, slamming it shut behind her. Will and Deanna shook their heads and Will asked Deanna to get Jessie out of the car. He got out and walked over to where Kelly stood, looking out over the small town from the large hill the house sat on. She saw his shadow approach and turned her gaze to follow the flowered path leading towards the top of the larger hill directly next to the house. It was her and R.J.'s favorite place, for it had a large oak tree that had an old fashioned swing that could seat two.  
  
"Kelly there is one thing we need to get straight. I know you are mad at us..." Will started, but Kelly cut him off with a scoffing noise and crossing her arms.  
  
"Mad?" she repeated. Looking at him, she saw he wore his "you're crossing the line" look and lowered her gaze and her arms once more. "Sorry."  
  
"Like I was saying, I know you are more than mad at us, but that is no excuse for you not to remember your manners while we are here. Do we understand each other?" Will asked her, eyebrow raised and arms crossed.  
  
"Yes, sir." Kelly said softly and he nodded, running his hand over her hair. She looked up again and gave him a tentative smile, a truce offering. He grinned back at her and placed a kiss on her forehead. The sound of the front door opening caught everyone's attention. A familiar face appeared and Kelly's smile turned into a full fledged grin. She and Jessie exchanged elated looks and they both bolted for the being that now stood fully outside the house.  
  
"Uncle Jean-Luc!" They cried simultaneously and leapt into the open arms of a smiling Admiral Jean-Luc Picard. He laughed and held both giggling girls to him in a huge hug.  
  
"I thought I heard voices out here." He said, giving Jessie a kiss and then Kelly.  
  
Will came up to where they stood, Deanna slightly behind him. Jean- Luc and Will exchanged hearty hugs, before Will stepped back and gently pulled Deanna into view. Jean-Luc's eyes widened and he stood there in shock for a good minute before giving into his instincts and clasping Deanna into a hug.  
  
"Mon Dieu! I thought we'd never see you again." Jean-Luc said and Deanna hugged her former captain, but lifelong friend, just as hard. Jean- Luc pulled back and then smiled. "I know who you want to see."  
  
Jean-Luc turned towards the house and called out, "Beverly! Mon cherie, come here, quickly."  
  
Beverly Picard appeared not a moment later, her previously auburn hair now more of a golden color from age and wearing a dark green dress very similar to Deanna's own outfit. She quickly dropped a kiss hello to Kelly and Jessie before looking up to see what her husband was yelling at her for. Her eyes caught sight of Deanna and her hand rose to cover her mouth as a gasp escaped.  
  
"Oh, thank God! You're okay." Beverly said, tears falling down her face and she rushed down the stone steps to embrace Deanna hard. Deanna clung to the woman she thought of as a sister and felt her own tears falling. "We were so worried about you. How did you...? When did you...?"  
  
Deanna pulled back and shook her head at Beverly, shooting a glance towards Kelly and Jessie. Beverly looked their way as well and realization dawned on her. She nodded at Deanna and said, "We can discuss it later."  
  
Kelly frowned at the odd conversation and studied the four adults. There was something they all knew and she was determined to find out what it was. However her thoughts were broken when Jean-Luc loudly cleared his throat and gestured towards the house.  
  
"I say we head inside for a small spot of brandy before we go out to eat." Jean-Luc said and they all agreed.  
  
"Oh Uncle Jean-Luc, children aren't allowed to drink brandy." Jessie told him calmly as if he was a child who needed this explained to him. They all laughed, including Kelly, and Jean-Luc lifted Jessie up into his arms and carried her football style into the house. Kelly, rolling her eyes, followed them into the large den area but didn't sit when everyone else did.  
  
"Aunt Beverly, where is R.J.?" Kelly asked, tracing the antique candlestick holders on the fireplace mantle. She knew that this room had been designed to look like the den of a room her uncle Jean-Luc had loved. He never told her where, but she overheard him tell her dad that it was from the time he had time-shifted. It had been in Mr. Data's future house.  
  
"He should be here any second, Sweetie. He had to finish up some chores and just got around to getting ready for dinner." Beverly said smiling at her "niece" from her spot next to Deanna on the couch and Kelly smiled back. Footsteps could be heard above them and Beverly nodded her head towards them. "Here he comes now."  
  
The footsteps were heard on the main staircase and then headed this way. Kelly straightened her dress and consciously smoothed a hand over her hair as the door to the den opened up. The young and handsome prodigy of the Picards entered and gave a smile to all in the room. It was obvious the young man had inherited the best traits form both his parents.  
  
His hair was a thick brown, as his father's once was, and his eyes were a brilliant blue like his mother's own gaze. A sparkle of mischief was in them as well, but he was very courteous and always had the right manners. Robert Jean Picard, had no trouble getting along with others for he had a quick smile and great sense of humor. However that was sometimes overpowered by his temper, which was could easily be displayed if he thought something unjust was going on or against his morals and values.  
  
"Hi, R.J." Will said and R.J. smiled, walking over to give his Uncle Will a hug. "How is your summer vacation going?"  
  
"Great, Uncle Will. A little boring at times, but I love getting to be around my horses more." R.J. replied, a bright smile flashing.  
  
"Hi-hi, R.J.!" Jessie said running over to the thirteen year old boy, who bent down to receive her hug.  
  
"Hey Half-Pint." R.J. said and gave a small laugh at the face that Jessie made. She laughed too a second later and went over to stand next with her favorite "uncle". R.J. looked over to where Kelly stood and gave her a soft smile. "Hi, Kel."  
  
"Hi, R.J." Kelly said, giving him a soft smile back. She walked over to him and they hugged.  
  
"R.J., there's someone I want you to meet." Will said and R.J. felt Kelly stiffen in his hug. She pulled back and he tried to catch her eye, but she didn't meet his gaze. Kelly just walked back over to stand at the mantle again, looking deeply into the hearth as if a fire were burning right then and there. R.J. frowned slightly before turning his attention to her father. Will walked over to stand behind Deanna's seat on the couch and he placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"R.J., I would like you to meet Deanna Riker." Will said and R.J. smiled at her, bowing slightly.  
  
"Hello." R.J. and Deanna smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Hello, R.J. You don't remember me, do you?" Deanna asked and R.J. straightened, frowning. He studied her and then his eyes widened, shooting from Deanna to Will, then Deanna to Kelly, and finally back to Deanna.  
  
"You're...you're Kelly and Jessie's mom, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I am." She replied and he tilted his head studying her some more, before smiling a bit.  
  
"You used to make the best chocolate mousse cake. I remember coming over to eat it all the time." He said and Deanna laughed, her eyes sparkling much like Kelly's did when she laughed. However, Kelly wasn't laughing now and R.J. could see that she was frowning and biting her lip as she often did when she tried not to cry. He knew that she was uncomfortable and his heart ached for her. He couldn't imagine what she must be feeling at the moment.  
  
"Uh, Dad, can Kelly and I go for a walk before we leave for dinner?" R.J. asked and Kelly looked up in surprise. He gave her a look that conveyed the fact that he understood she wanted to get out and she gave him a grateful smile. Beverly and Deanna watched the interaction between the two with mild expressions, but deeper curiosity lurking just below the surface.  
  
"Of course, just be back in about 30 minutes." Jean-Luc said, oblivious to what just what on.  
  
"Daddy?" Kelly asked Will, quietly.  
  
"Sure." Will said, before turning to Jean-Luc and beginning to discuss Federation business.  
  
"I wanna go too!" Jessie piped up and Kelly couldn't hide her stricken look. Deanna could see she was searching for the right way to let her sister down easy and decided to step in.  
  
"Jessie, you stay here with Beverly and me. I want to show her your pretty outfit and hair style." Deanna said and Jessie, frowned before nodding and skipping over their way. Kelly gave her an unknown look at the help, but to Deanna's surprise and elation, a small smile appeared on her lips.  
  
Thank you, Kelly mouthed and turned to go out the den door that R.J. held open for her. Deanna heard the front door open then close again, and rose to get Beverly and herself a glass of brandy. From the window facing the front courtyard of the house, Deanna could see Kelly and R.J. heading for the top of the hill that Kelly had admired earlier. She gave a slight smile when she saw R.J. gently took Kelly's hand in his and then grabbing the now full sifters of brandy, walked back to where her younger daughter was talking Beverly's ear off. 


	5. The Innocence of Love

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry that this story has been so long in being updated. I want to thank everyone who kept the reviews coming and I want you to know that this story is dedicated to you._**

Beach of Memories (part 5)  
by Jaclyn Riker

R.J. and Kelly walked up the hill holding hands in complete silence. The birds around them sang sweetly as if to give the day a swan song, since the sun was already halfway set. They reached the top of the hill and just looked out into the valley where a lazy winding river that snaked through it.

"It's amazing that your parent's found this place so close to the city." Kelly said, breaking the silence.

"I know, but I think that's why they love it so much." R.J. said smiling at her. "We havefifteen acres of land, yet San Francisco is onlyan hour away by hovercar. Nice and quiet for Dad and Mom to relax after a busy day working in the city."

"I bet they need to relax!" Kelly said grinning at him. "Your dad is one of the most important heads of Starfleet and your mom is head of Starfleet medical."

"Well, look who's talking! Your dad is one of the youngest heads of Starfleet and he still commands a ship when they need him." R.J. said, playfully poking her in the side. She giggled and smacked his hand way. R.J.'s eyes lit up and her own widened as she caught onto his thoughts.

"Oh no, you don't!" she squealed and ran with him at her heels, fingers wiggling ready to tickle her. They rounded the tree a few times, each trying to out smart the other, before Kelly plopped down into the tree swing. She gave a loud laugh as R.J. plopped down next to her, kicking of with his feet so that swing began to move. As it slowed into a smooth rhythm, Kelly sighed deeply, closing her eyes and letting the movements calm her. R.J. raised his left arm and subtly moved it to lay on the back of the swing. Kelly felt his movements and hiding a smile, lifted her head slightly so that he could slide it around her shoulders without embarrassment. She lay her head down on his shoulder and sighed again.

"Kel, are you okay? With everything that's going on?" R.J. asked, softly, not stopping his foot from pushing off the ground to keep the swing moving. Kelly's eyes opened and she stared at the sky and fading sun.

"I'm not sure." Kelly said just as softly. "I keep remembering stuff, you know? Like how she used to braid my hair and even after she was done, we would just sit there together, her and me. Not saying a word, just sit there with me on her lap and her arms around me. I felt so safe on her lap. Like there was nothing in the world that could hurt me as long as I was with my mom. Then earlier today in the car on our way here, I remembered how, late at night coming back from your house she would sing to me until I fell asleep. I must have been younger than Jess the last time that happened, but still..."

R.J. tightened his arm around her shoulders and she gratefully snuggled closer into him.

"But you're still angry with her." R.J. said, knowing he was right even without the tiny nod he felt on his shoulder.

"She still left me, R.J, andI never got a letter or a videocall...nothing! I can't help but hate her for that." Kelly said, her voice betraying the hurt she had carried inside for just over five years. Errant tears slipped out and in a voice that was even more pain filled than before she whispered, "She didn't say good-bye. That's what hurt the most. I woke up one morning and found my dad crying at the kitchen table. There was an emptiness in the house that hadn't been there the night before, but I didn't know why until he looked up and saw me. 'Come here, Sunshine.' he said. 'Come sit with Daddy.' I knew then that she was gone. I don't know how, I just did."

"What happened then?" R.J. asked, knowing that she had to talk about it.

"Nothing. He held me and we cried, then we moved on. We had no choice. We had Jessie to think about, she was only six months old then. It wasn't her fault that she left. Not her fault..." Kelly said and he gave her a hug, frowning at her last words. Before he could comment, Kelly shifted and leaned forward out of his arms. "You know, I used to have a dream where she did say good-bye to me. It is late at night and she comes into my room...

_ "Kelly, wake up. Wake up, my little one." Deanna whispers, bending down to gently shake the child awake._

_ "Mommy? What's wrong?" Kelly asks, rubbing her eyes sleepily._

_ "Nothing's wrong ,Sweetie. Mommy just wanted to say goodnight again." Deanna says, trying hard not to cry when Kelly smiles up at her._

_ "You're so weird sometimes, Mommy." Kelly giggles, her voice rough from sleep._

_ "Of course I am." Deanna says laughing quietly. "I'm married to your father."_

_ Kelly laughs too, before yawning again. "I'm sleepy, Mommy. I'm gonna go back to bed now."_

_ "You do that, Little One." Deanna says, pulling the covers up around her more and tucking her daughter in tightly. She pauses and her eyes travel over her first born baby's features as if trying to memorize every detail. Taking a deep breath she leans over and kisses Kelly goodnight for the last time in a long time. "Always remember that I love you."_

_ "I love you too, Mommy. Goodnight." Kelly whispers before promptly falling back into a deep sleep._

_ "Good-bye, Little One." Deanna whispers back and quickly leaves the room before succumbing to the tears that threaten her. But not quick enough as one falls andis immediatelysoaked up into the bedroom carpet, asif the carpet knows that isabsorbing a secret that will never be told._

"Kel? Kelly, you okay?" R.J. asked, gently shaking her and she blinks looking at him, as if seeing him for the first time. "Kelly?"

"Uh yeah, I'm fine." Kelly said, shaking her head as if to erase the images she saw in her head. "We should go. It's probably time to leave."

"You're probably right. In fact I'm surprised no one has come to get us." R.J. said standing up and helping Kelly off the swing. A gentle breeze blew a piece of her hair in front of her face and R.J. lifted his hand to gently tuck it behind her ear. Their eyes locked and each leaned in at the same time to share love's first innocent kiss. Pulling back, Kelly blushed and R.J. grinned at her, took her hand once again in his and they walked back down the hill.

As they reached the bottom they saw that both cars were started and everyone was standing around talking. Beverly looked up and spotted them first, nudging Deanna slightly. Deanna looked up too and the two women gave each other a knowing look.

"There you two are! One of us was just about to go get you." Will said and then gave a puzzled look to the others when R.J. and Kelly burst out laughing. He shrugged and grinned too, until he noticed that they were holding hands. His smile disappeared and a deep frown replaced it as he looked from one adolescent to the other. Kelly saw it and her eyes widened, shooting a look to Deanna for help. Deanna saw where this was heading and took Will's arm.

"It's time we got going. Our reservations are in 20 minutes." Dee said and tugged on Will to lead him to the car. R.J. and Kelly let go of each other's hand and went to their respective cars, but gave each other a secret smile as they got in. Will looked in the rearview mirror at his older daughter and was about to open his mouth when he caught the look that Deanna sent him. She shook her head and glared at him to back off. He let out a displeased noise, but kept his mouth shut and just drove to the restaurant. Deanna caught Kelly's eyes in the side view mirror and for the second time that night, Kelly smiled at her before dreamily gazing out the window. Deanna closed her eyes, trying not to burst in joy and hope. Maybe, just maybe, this would all work out.

TBC (I promise!)


End file.
